Closets and Kisses
by Katlyn R
Summary: Harry and Herm locked in a closet, what could happen? Read and review and find out!


A/n-Hey all!! I thought this would be kind of romance/humor, I tried to make funny, but I'm not too good at comedies. It's (of course) h/h! H/H 4EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** Are their thoughts b/c the italics on my comp aren't working  
Disclaimer- same old, same old, they all belong to JKR, not me!  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Harry, how can you not be even the least bit nervous about the transfiguration exam?" asked a frustrated Hermione.  
  
"Because, Herm, we already studied for two hours!" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, loosen up! Don't worry about it, especially you!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and dragged her off into an empty hallway.  
  
*He has his arms around me! Does that mean he likes me? Maybe it's just a 'well, we're good friends' kind of thing. Maybe he really does like me, I doubt it, though. Why would he? I'm nothing that great, I'm joe-average. He likes girls like Cho Chang, not people like me.   
  
But, then why are his arms around me??*  
  
He opened a door, dragged her in, and closed the door. "Harry, you do know that this is not the library." She said as she looked around. It seemed to be a store closet. It had cleaning supplies, and a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling, with a pull string.  
  
*Smooth move, dumbass. You're supposed to be subtle! Lead her to the library! That's what you're supposed to do. *  
  
"I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere." He answered.  
  
"We've been going to the library for seven years, you should know by now."  
  
"Guess my eye sight's getting worse. Well, come on, lets get out." He said as he turned to open the door. "Uh-oh"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, please don't get mad." he said pleadingly.  
  
"Don't give me a reason to be mad." She said slyly.  
  
"Seriously, don't get mad." Her face began to show some suspicion.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked dangerously.  
  
"The door is kind of locked." He said nervously. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You're kidding."   
  
"I wish I was."  
  
"Okay, well just use your wand." She stated obviously.   
  
"I kind of left it in my bag, which is in the common room. What about yours?"  
  
"Same place as yours!" she said angrily.  
  
"Herm, I am so sorry."  
  
"Never again am I trusting your eye sight!"  
  
*Why are you acting so mad? This is so perfect! You're locked in a closet, with Harry! I mean, who knows what might happen? Oh, Stop doing this! Admit it! Nothing will happen. He's your best friend.  
  
Oh well, a girl can dream right? *  
  
"Listen, it's not that big of a deal!" Harry said, trying to make light of the situation. "Someone will come and let us out." He said as she slammed her body against the door. "Now, Herm, if you really want to break down that door, then you need someone with a little more muscle mass."  
  
"I want you to know that I'm taking that as an insult."  
  
"Hold on a minute. Now stand back." He stated, as he got as far away from the door as possible in the small closet. He ran the few steps and slammed into it, nearly falling over as he bounced back.  
  
"Well, apparently, you're not the one with the correct amount of muscle mass." She said with a grin. He grinned back at her.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Well, it won't be so bad. What can we do to pass the time?"  
  
*Well, Harry, I know what I'd like to do to pass the time. Love to see the look on your face when I would say what.*  
  
"Well, we could go to the all time low, the drudge of society, the most ditzy way to pass the time."  
  
"And that is?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"You got a better idea in mind?"  
  
*Well, yeah, I'd love to just make out, but that doesn't seem like an option right now. Hey, Herm, I've secretly loved you for quite so time now, so, yeah, truth or dare? * He thought sarcastically. "Alright, alright."  
  
"Okay, then, truth or dare?"  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Truth, for the 1000th time." Harry said in monotone.   
  
"There is nothing I haven't asked you. Nothing." She said drudgingly.   
  
*Actually, there's something you haven't asked me, God, why am I so nervous around her? I've been around her 24/7 for almost seven years! Just act like you always used to. It shouldn't be too hard; you did it for a while. *  
  
"Okay, um" Hermione continued, racking her brain trying to think of a good question. * I know what I'd like to ask you. But, yeah, we'll see that happen. * "Uh, first kiss? Who and when."  
  
  
"Cho Chang, 5th year."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember that." She said, letting out a small laugh.   
  
"And then I realized she was a stuck up slut and got over that." He said. She laughed. "Okay, same question." She gave him a dark look.  
  
"Viktor Krum, 4th year."  
  
"Oh, right. The pretty boy Quidditch player."  
  
"Hey! I didn't say anything about Cho the slut." She said as she slapped him in the shoulder playfully.   
  
"Cut it out." He said punching her lightly in the shoulder in revenge.   
  
"Hey!" she said as she punched him again. He grabbed her by the arm and wrestled her to the ground. She giggled as he dragged her down. After about ten minutes of wrestling with each other, (Harry coming out the winner) Hermione finally got strength over Harry and rolled him over so she was on the top. He overpowered her again, and turned her over. He looked at her in the eye, and she suddenly stopped laughing. He didn't know what made him do it, but he slightly inclined his head, as she inclined her head the other way. She closed her eyes as she closed his and their lips brushed until he went right in a kissed her forcefully, at first she didn't know what to do, but she kissed him back.  
  
*What am I doing? Am I actually kissing him? But, wait, he kissed me! What should I do? Push him off me? Slap him? Punch him? Kick him? Kill him? Yell for help? Scream for somebody to save me from what I've wanted all along? *  
  
*What the hell am I doing? Am I actually kissing her? Best be prepared to say 'good bye' to the friendship. Forget about saying good bye, you're probably gonna wake up and realize that it was all dream.   
  
One hell of a good dream. *  
  
  
  
A/n god bless you if you review! Please? PLEASE!!  
  
Sequel? Depend on reviews!!  



End file.
